


Kingly Punishment

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Hera punishes the kings after a wild night.
Relationships: Hades/Poseidon/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Kingly Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompts  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405734014/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405734463/

Hera looked at the three kings scathingly. Do you know how much trouble you three have caused. The look at her sheepishly. "But Bunny" Zeus said with his purple puppy dog's eyes. "No!" she yelled and that look stopped working on my years ago." She smiled wickedly. Her hand on her baby bump.

Poseidon leaned over to whisper in Hades ear "I hate when she is mad at Zeus and takes it out on us." Hades nodded and cleared his throat. "Um, Bunny?" Her golden eyes swung with him half of their heat falling out of her look. "We d..d..didn't do anything, c..c..can we be d..d..dismissed?" 

The full heat came in and she walked up to him once she was a few inches away from his face. She replied with a solid angry "no." He gulped and gave his middle brother a, well I tried look. "You three are always together and should be keeping each other in check."

The two brothers sent their youngest brother a glare from the other side of his living room where they had been accosted after sneaking in the early morning. Zeus gulped "You know Bunny just because I did something.." He stopped talking when he saw the look on her face meant business. "I have a special punishment planned, maybe you will remember this and will keep each other in check." They gulped again in synchrony. They knew her punishments could range especially since she was pregnant.

"Special?" Poseidon asked weakly. "Yes. Athena sweetheart. At 10 years old she had a very close relationship with her Mother and her father even though she knew Hera was not technically her mother. They loved each other. Her tall lanky gray form entered the room a laptop tucked under arm. 

"Are you ready darling?" Athena nodded excitedly. "Zeus honey if you would join your brothers on that sofa so you can enjoy what Athena has worked so hard on?" Zeus looked at his wife a meek smile on his face. "Of course" he replied hoping this wouldn't take all morning. Being out all night binge drinking and do precarious activities he hoped his wife knew nothing about. He was exhausted. His brothers weren't fairing much better.

Hera stood before them since you have so little respect for the mortal realm. "Bunny that's not true!" They all said. "Oh really? She pulled a paper out of her pocket let's see. You were disorderly at the tavern starting a fight over which goddess is fairest. I mean really you idiots" She looks each of them in the eye before going back. "You convinced a farmer to slaughter his only bull in sacrifice to our unborn son. Flooded the jewel market with diamonds." Zeus gulped and Hera shook her head with a sigh " Let's not mention destroying your own temples with a hurricane, and a lightning storm. All while accidentally destroying one of MINE!" she yelled the last and they all winced.

"You have so little value for life so for punishment you get to listen to your daughter's life cycles of the mortal realm theorem and practice presentation that she set up for the college." All three sat there dumbfounded. How hard could that be. They nodded and Athena jumped forward. "Thank you daddy" she said excitedly. She setup the power point on the large screen and started. How hard could this be they thought. How hard indeed.

********************************************************************* 2 Hours Later*******************************************************

Hades had his head in hand bored out of his mind staring blankly and exhaustedly into the oblivion that was Athena's presentation. Poseidon on his left had his head on his shoulder, mouth wide open and eyes shut. Some drool was on his chin from being passed out for a while. Zeus was leaning on the arm and had been fighting the urge not to leave the room to fight with his wife about how ridiculous this is.

Athena's voice rang out "Now!" She said excitedly and all three jumped back into awareness. "What are the three stages of life?" Zeus spoke first "Birth" he stated smugly and Hades looked at him seething how hard was it to guess that. Poseidon spoke up just as he was getting ready to speak "What the fuck is this?" He said matter-of-factly. Athena looked at him questioningly. Hades spoke next "Death." 

She looked at them and them at her and she sighed. "I guess it's a little long" and folded her laptop up and left the room. 

Hades looked at his brother standing up to straighten his suit. He looked at him glaringly "Just to remind you the next time you want to play a real life version of Fuck, Marry, or Kill. You don't have to take it so seriously. and you could leave us out of it." Zeus looked at him. "It's fuck, marry, or kill. OR! not AND! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He glared at Zeus and Zeus glared at him.

"Don't act like you didn't have fun last night" both his brothers looked at him and at each other they both shook their heads. "I'm going home" they both said and transferred back to their realms. Zeus was seated looking at the now blank screen and sighed dragging his hand down his face "What a night."


End file.
